Various apparatus for ventilating or exhaust fumes from a stove have heretofore been devised.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,350,504 discloses a cooking unit having a hood equipped with air cleaning structure and blowers for moving air through the cleaning structures, and in particular clean air is discharged laterally off the hood into the environment surrounding the cooking equipment through various outlets.
Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 4,047,519 discloses an exhaust hood apparatus which is adapted to be installed in the area above a stove or grille in a kitchen.
Moreover, U.S. Pat. No. 4,043,320 relates to a hood assembly for removing grease from vapours generated by griddles and other types of range units.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,303,839 relates to a ventilated cook stove unit which is adapted to be moved from place to place.
Finally U.S. Pat. No 3,334,621 teaches a cooking appliance having a horizontal air discharge duct positioned between the cooking platform and a base support assembly. Air discharging from the duct is directed in a horizontal path by a grille disposed in the exhaust end of the duct. A pair of air deflectors co-operate with the grille and each deflector has a plurality of vertical vanes interposed between the grille and duct.
Each of the prior art devices referred to above present relatively complicated structure having limited use as the ventilation system may either be constructed as a part of the cooking apparatus and therefore may only be used with such cooking apparatus or else are adapted to be connected to air ducts or the like in order to properly ventilate the exhaust air.
It is an object of this invention to provide a ventilation system which is adapted to receive and vent the exhaust air from a variety of electrical cooking units and which obviates the need of air ducts.